A New Beginning
by skyward91
Summary: It is after the war and Hermione and Draco return to complete their seventh year. Will Hermione see a different side to Draco as the demons from his past come back to haunt him?
1. The Girl Who Helped Save the World

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second Dramione fan fiction. I was getting withdrawals so I had to write another :) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Harry Potter related.**

**_-One-_**

**The Girl Who Helped Save the World**

The cobble stoned streets of Diagon Alley were bustling as witches and wizards walked around. It had been a long time, but finally the place that was once cold, dark and empty was now bright, cheery and noisy. The war was over, Voldemort was dead and the fully restored Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was ready for a new semester. Diagon Alley was particularly busy today as it was crowded with students, buying their supplies for school that was starting in a few days. Hermione Granger was one of those students; she weaved through the crowd, carrying books that were wrapped in brown paper.

A lot of things had changed after the war. Hermione decided to return to Hogwarts and repeat her seventh year, Ginny did the same for her sixth year. Harry and Ron didn't go back, however they joined with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and were in training to become Aurors. Kingsley Shacklebot was the new Minister for Magic and Professor McGonagall was Headmistress at Hogwarts. Things were defiantly different this year, finally everything and everyone was at peace.

Hermione, now exhausted and sweaty from a big day of shopping decided to stop by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She ordered a large cone of pistachio ice cream and sat outside the shop at a small table. She watched as people walked by, some whispering to each other and pointing towards her. She gave a little smile and waved. Hermione was used to all this attention by now. She had become sort of a celebrity in the wizarding world. She was now known as 'the girl who helped save the world'. She would often get stopped in the street by people asking for her autograph or giving her a pat on the back whilst praising her. Others, like today, would just stop and stare.

"Umm...excuse me miss?" A little boy with sandy coloured hair and freckled face approached her where she was sitting, "Can I please have your autograph?"

Hermione smiled warmly at him, "Of course you can!" The boy handed out his quill and one of his books, she noticed it was a Charms textbook. "Are you starting first year at Hogwarts?" The boy nodded shyly. "Charms is one of my favourite subjects, you'll love it."

The boy smiled back at her, he was about to say something when he glanced over Hermione's shoulder. His smile slowly disappeared and his eyes widened, he turned around and ran back into the shop to join his mother. Confused by his sudden reaction, Hermione turned around in her seat to see what the boy was looking at. She watched as the crowd parted to the sides of the street, some had gone quiet, young children ran to their parents with scared looks on their faces. A pale boy emerged from the crowd, wearing black robes. He was tall, slim and had platinum blonde hair that fell into his grey eyes.

_Oh... of course it's Draco Malfoy. Who else would cause such a scene?_ thought Hermione. Ever since the war was over, the Malfoys had kept a low profile, they never spoke to anyone. People were still afraid of them after they found out that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, even after Voldemort's death. But Hermione saw right through them. She wasn't afraid of them at all, she despised them.

He walked through the parted crowd, eyes looking straight ahead, ignoring the whispers and comments from the people lining the streets. He too was repeating his seventh year at Hogwarts, although rather reluctantly. His father pushed him to go back, but Draco didn't want to go because he knew how he would get treated there. Although he used to be a death eater, after Voldemort's death, Draco was just looking to get his life back in order, although it was proving to be rather difficult. People avoided him and were afraid of him. No one wanted to be associated with the Malfoys anymore. He was walking along when he noticed a familiar bushy haired girl peering over her shoulder at him. They both glanced at each other, expressionless and continued with what they were doing.

* * *

Done for the day, Hermione decided to give a quick visit to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes before she left. She entered the shop and was immediately filled with the yummy aroma of sweets. She made her way to the back of the shop to find George and Ron unpacking stock from boxes. After George had reopened the shop, Ron came in whenever he could to help him out when he was not busy with his own work.

"Hermione!" Ron greeted her, "wasn't expecting to see you today." He and George came over to give her a hug. After the war, Hermione and Ron decided it was best to take a break from their relationship while Hermione completed school and Ron finished his Auror training. They still continued their friendship as if nothing happened.

"Got everything for school?" said George, "Don't know why you'd want to go back to that torture chamber," he joked.

Hermione just giggled, "Well you know me, can't leave without completing my seventh year. Did you know that if you complete school you have higher prospects..."

"Yeah, yeah, easier to find a job, blah blah," interrupted George as he went off to continue unpacking.

"So, I heard you're Head Girl, I suppose congratulations are in order. Though I'm not surprised you got it," said Ron, smiling.

"I know! I'm so excited, although I don't know who Head Boy is yet. It was all very last minute."

"Ginny doesn't want to go back to school, but mum and dad are forcing her to go."

"I'm _glad_ she is otherwise it would be so boring. It's not going to be the same without you guys," she said sadly. She looked down at her watch, "Blimey! Is that the time. I better head back, mum is going to pick me up soon, I have to go. Make sure you send me heaps of letters, both of you, remind Harry too. I'll see you in the holidays." Ron and George said their goodbyes to her and she set off back to The Leaky Cauldron to be picked up, thoughts running through her head, _Head Boy...who could it possibly be?_

__**A/N: Please review! I rated it M just in case because I haven't decided how steamy it's going to get yet ;)**


	2. Head Boy

**_-Two-_**

**Head Boy**

Hermione was on platform 9 ¾ ready to board the Hogwarts Express. She was hugging her parents goodbye. It was going to be hard for her to leave them, especially after being away from them for so long during the war. She returned to Australia and removed the memory charms off them and they moved back to London to start their new life. They spent the rest of the summer getting their life back on track and Hermione told them what happened during the war.

"Bye mum, bye dad," she said as she hugged them, a little teary eyed.

"Make sure you write to us," said Mr. Granger.

Hermione picked up Crookshanks who was sitting in his cage, looking rather unhappy and boarded the train. She bumped into Ginny on the train, "Ginny! So good to see you."

"Hi, how've you been," smiled Ginny. They chattered away as they walked through the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment.

* * *

The train weaved through the lush terrain, rain pelting down from the thick mass of grey clouds above. Hermione and Ginny huddled in their compartment eating sweets and cauldron cakes. Ginny talked about her new captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Hermione rambled on about being Head Girl.

"I better change into my robes, we'll be arriving soon. I'm suppose to help guide the students to the castle," said Hermione, and she made her way out with her change of clothes.

She exited the bathroom dressed in her school uniform, her shiny Head Girl badge fixed over her robes. She was heading back to her compartment when she heard someone call out to her. She whipped around to find Malfoy, walking towards her through the corridor.

"There you are Granger, where have you been hiding?" he said.

"Malfoy! Why would you be looking for me?" she said with a tone of resentment.

"Didn't you hear? I'm the new Head Boy."

Hermione gaped at him, _Malfoy? New Head Boy? Why? What could have possibly possessed the teachers in choosing him?_

"You looked surprised," Draco smirked as he saw her expression, "Come on, we'll be there soon. We're supposed to guide the students from the platform."

* * *

They had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Draco and Hermione guided the students to the carriages that led them to the school. Finally, Hermione boarded the carriage with the last lot of students (Draco was already up at the castle). She sat in the carriage as the Thestral pulled them along. There it was, she smiled as Hogwarts emerged before her. It was fully restored, the lights lit up the castle, buildings, towers and roofs were rebuilt. It was just how she remembered it from her first year, her second home. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight, thinking of her journey that took place there. From a bushy haired, tweed skirt wearing little girl to fighting alongside her school mates in the war to returning back and starting a new life. Other students in the carriage were smiling and pointing excitedly at the new Hogwarts.

* * *

Everyone was seated in the Great Hall, some chatting away excitedly, others looking around the hall as if they had been reunited with their long lost friend and some, especially older students, looking around sadly at the place that was once a war zone. Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and everyone fell silent.

"Welcome back students! I have a few things to say before we begin our feast," she said. "Last year proved to be a very trying time for all of us. We lost many great people. I know that this year will be a struggle to get back on our feet, but we will do so together." Everyone clapped and cheered. "We have a new student counsellor, Professor Lovewell, on board for anyone wishing to talk about their issues. Also, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Penwith." She pointed to a young man who looked to be in his late twenties with scruffy brown hair and stubble. Everyone whispered to each other as they noticed him, they had never had a teacher that young before. "I hope you do well in making them feel welcome. Now, let the feast begin!"

* * *

It was a long night but finally, the students were in their dorms and the castle was quiet. Draco and Hermione had been summoned to McGonagall's office. They entered the Headmistress's office and sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. They had a brief meeting where she discussed what their duties would be and informed them of the upcoming semester. Afterwards she let Draco go and it was just her and Hermione.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, that I didn't tell you about Mr. Malfoy being Head Boy," McGonagall said. "After all that's happened, I'm sure he is the last person you would want to spend the year with."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione.

"I was afraid that you would turn down the role of Head Girl if you found out it was him earlier, so I had to leave it as a surprise."

"How come he's Head Boy in the first place? Why would you choose _him_?"

McGonagall held up her hand to stop the inflow of questions, "I'm afraid it's not up to me to tell you that. I will leave that to Draco to tell you when he is ready."

Tired and confused from her and McGonagall's little chat, Hermione went to the dormitory that she and Draco would be sharing for the next year. _Don't let him get to you. Just focus on completing your studies and get out of there._ She walked up to the portrait, muttered the password (Dragon-berries) and stepped inside. It was a cosy little common room, just enough for two people. The space before her was warm and welcoming. It had one long couch facing the crackling fire and two desks on either side of the room. A single stone step led up to two bedrooms on either side. A window separated the bedrooms with a window seat beneath it. Lying on the couch was Malfoy, he was staring into the fire. He sat up as he heard her enter.

"I've taken the room on the right, yours is on the left," he said.

Without saying a word to him, Hermione crossed the room and headed into her bedroom. Even though she would miss the Gryffindor common room and the people in it, it was nice to have her own room for a change, a bit more privacy. Her bags were already there and Crookshanks was curled up at the foot of her bed. The room contained a large four poster bed with red curtains, bedside table and chest of drawers. A small bathroom was also connected to it, she decided to take a shower. She got dressed in her pyjamas and wore her light pink dressing gown and headed out of her room to sit by the fire.

She approached the couch only to find Draco still lying there, gazing into the fire, "Still here?" she said. Draco didn't respond, he looked as if he were lost in thought. _He's being very quiet,_ she thought. _I would have thought he would be voicing his opinions about his dislike in sharing a dorm with me by now._ Deciding not to disturb this rare silent moment from Draco, she went back to her room, she was tired anyway.

Draco allowed himself to lie on the couch for a few more minutes, head swimming with thoughts. This was going to be a hard year for him. He was already receiving menacing looks from some students, they were disgusted that he became Head Boy. Just last year, people respected and feared him, now he was nothing more than scum to them. _How could things have changed so drastically for me?_ Draco didn't feel like the same person anymore. He wasn't the confident, arrogant, egotistic person he was before, although he could still be if he chose to but didn't want to as the name, Malfoy was not something to be proud of anymore.

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, sighed and made his way to his bedroom. What was he to expect this year? Well there was _one_ good thing, he wouldn't have to deal with his two worst enemies, Potter and Weasel.


	3. The Wall

**_-Three-_**

**The Wall**

The next morning, Hermione rushed to her next class from breakfast. She had a packed schedule this year. The first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was anxious to meet Professor Penwith to see what he would be like, compared to all the other Professors she had over the years. Penwith was already waiting at his desk while everyone piled into the classroom and took their seats. Hermione, of course sat at the very front.

He smiled at the class, "Welcome everyone, to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I know many of you sitting here today will have experienced trauma from the events of last year. Your teachers for the dark arts so far have been... inconsistent, but I want you to know that I am here to stay. If any of you feel the need to talk to me, I have an open door policy." His eyes skimmed the room and fell on Hermione. "Ah, Miss Granger, the one I have been waiting to meet for a long time." He strolled over to the front of her desk. "How strange it must feel to be a new celebrity, 'the girl who helped save the world'" he smiled. Hermione blushed as she felt eyes from the rest of the class on her.

For the rest of the lesson they went through the theory of non verbal spells. He was by far the coolest teacher they have ever had. Penwith was funny, engrossing and seemed as if he genuinely cared for each and every one of them.

* * *

Hermione went into the Great Hall for lunch after Charms. There, sitting at the table were Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Luna. She sighed to herself happily as she saw the familiar faces of her friends. Neville waved over to her and she joined them at the table.

"Hermione! How are you?" said Ginny. "We miss you in the Gryffindor common room."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll make sure I come around. But it's only been the first day back!" Hermione replied.

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't feel the same without you," Ginny pouted.

Hermione just giggled, she glanced over Ginny's shoulder to see Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table by himself. For the rest of the lunch hour Ginny talked to Hermione and the others about Quidditch. Hermione though, was too distracted to pay attention to what she was saying. She just nodded randomly and smiled when she thought it was appropriate. Most of her attention was drawn to Malfoy who was sitting by himself at one end of the Slytherin table. He was picking at his food and was looking rather depressed. People at the other end of the table were huddled together, whispering and looking over at him. Just by watching this sight made Hermione feel sorry for Draco. She snapped out of it quickly, _how can you feel sorry for him? He's a slimy git! _

The group chatted away, recounting their holidays. At times it became awkward, what do you talk about after you have just been through a war? It was too painful to talk about it but at the same time it felt odd to just talk about random mundane things after what they had just been through. Never the less, it had brought them all closer together. In between, younger students would shyly come up in groups and ask for autographs or try and talk to them, which they happily did.

* * *

After lunch, the rest of the day went slow for Draco. He went to classes by himself, sat by himself and talked to no one. Everywhere he went, he could feel eyes on the back of his head and hear people whispering his name. Draco was getting used to this negative attention now, although it was still depressing. _How am I supposed to be Head Boy when people don't respect me anymore?_

When classes were over, he decided to go down to the lake where it was quieter and didn't have judgemental eyes staring at him. He wandered over, hands in his pockets, lost in thought.

As he approached the lake, he came across a wall about three meters wide that was sitting in the grass. Upon further inspection he realised there were small plaques mounted on the wall. It was like someone had dropped led down his throat when he realised what it was. Each plaque had a name and year engraved on it. His breathing became shallow as he read some of the names: Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe, Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape. The list went on and on. Draco slowly backed away from the memorial site, eyes staring wide and becoming moist. He had taken part in a lot of these people's death. Memories flooded back about the war and destruction. He noticed that students had stuck single flowers and messages behind some of the plaques. He couldn't take any more of this horrific sight so he turned and headed back to the castle, loosening his tie while sweat started to form on his brow.

When he got back to the castle, Draco saw that people were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Deciding he was not hungry, he headed straight for the common room. He spent the rest of the night keeping to himself and doing his homework.

* * *

That evening, Hermione had just got back from doing a patrol of the castle with one of the prefects from Hufflepuff (she figured McGonagall didn't want to push her luck by pairing her and Draco up too much). She entered the common room to find Draco asleep at his desk. She stopped and stared at him for a few moments, mesmerised, he looked so peaceful. He was leaning back in his chair, head tilted back. One arm was resting in his lap, while the other dangled off the silky hair fell out of his eyes and the lines and strain from his face had disappeared as his face relaxed. _How could one boy, so evil and full of hate, look so peaceful all of a sudden?_ Hermione shook her head to snap out of it and retreated to her room to change into her pyjamas. It was only nine thirty so she decided to grab her Transfiguration textbook and read up before tomorrow's lesson. She curled up on the sofa and read by the fire, careful not to wake Malfoy, she didn't want to be hissed at if she accidently woke him up.

* * *

Draco jumped from his seat as the fire gave one last pop. He sat up rubbing his neck from sleeping in the one position for so long. Looking down at his watch he realised it was already twelve, _I slept that long?!_ The common room was now dark and cold. Draco got up and gave a big stretch. He was about to head back to his room when he noticed a dark lump on the couch. Curious, he picked up his wand from his desk and muttered, _Lumos!_ The lump on the couch was Hermione. The silver light from his wand shone over her, she was clutching a book, and her head was resting on the arm of the chair, hair spilling over the edge in tendrils. Draco noticed she was shivering slightly now that the fire had died down. He turned on his heel and headed to his room. But then, he found himself turning back around, grunting to himself and jaw clenched. Draco walked over to her, gently grabbed the book out of her hands and took the blanket that was hanging off the back of the couch and laid it across her, she stopped shivering. He looked at her for a brief moment before heading back to his bedroom, whispering, _Knox_.


	4. The Duel

**_-Four-_**

**The Duel**

"Come on Malfoy, we'll be late!" scolded Hermione as she waited impatiently by the portrait entrance, arms folded and tapping her foot. They were having their first meeting for student leaders and prefects in which they discussed matters of the students and events around the school. It was Hermione and Draco's job to lead these meetings.

"Don't get your wand in a knot," muttered Draco as he emerged from his bedroom. "We'll get there soon enough, besides I'm pretty sure you're the only person taking this meeting seriously."

"Well somebody has to! After all I _am_ head girl."

Finally, they set off down the corridor and made their way to the empty Charms classroom that was their meeting place. All the prefects from each house were there, waiting. They were just about to start their meeting when McGonagall walked into the room.

"Excuse me everyone, sorry to interrupt, but I have an announcement," said McGonagall with a smile on her face.

"What is it Headmaster?" asked Hermione. Just then, Harry walked into the classroom.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. The rest of the students clapped and cheered with shocked expressions. Draco stiffened when he saw Harry, his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"Harry has taken time out of his busy schedule to be an honorary member at the official unveiling of the memorial site tomorrow," continued McGonagall, beaming.

Hermione slapped Harry playfully across the arm, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Sorry, wanted it to be a surprise," smiled Harry.

For the rest of the meeting, everyone talked to Harry, shook his hand and asked what it was like to be an Auror. Hermione was standing by his side, looking extremely proud and cheerful. Meanwhile, Draco had stood in the corner of the room, being ignored by everyone as usual, looking rather gloomy. _Potter, always stealing the lime light! He couldn't stay away from here any longer, from his little fan club._ Shaking with anger, he stormed off back to his dormitory.

* * *

The meeting was over and it was just Hermione and Harry who were strolling through the grounds in the moonlight, catching up with each other. "So you're here for the unveiling of the memorial site?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, and I've also been asked to give talks during dark arts classes. I'll be here for the next couple of days," said Harry.

"That's great, how's work going?"

"Really busy, but it's fun being an Auror. The training is intense. But enough about me! How's school going? Is Malfoy giving you any trouble?"

"No, he's been...really quiet actually," said Hermione, thinking about Draco and the last couple of days.

"I'm not surprised he's gone quiet. All these years he's built himself up, now he's come crashing down, serves him right. Why is he even Head Boy anyway?"

"Dunno, McGonagall wouldn't tell me."

It was getting late so they said their goodbyes and took off to their dorms, Harry was staying in the visitor's dorms.

When Hermione got back, Draco was sitting at the window seat. "Took long enough?" he said, coldly.

Hermione jumped a little at the sound of his voice, she didn't expect him to still be up, "What's it to you?" she said in retort as she hung her robe on the coat rack. Draco just glared at her, got up and went into his bedroom. She knew he was annoyed that Harry was back. But she couldn't get caught up in his nonsense, she was tired and had a busy day tomorrow, so Hermione just went into her room as well.

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was buzzing as word of Harry Potter returning had spread. After breakfast the whole school walked down to the lake where the memorial service was to be held. They had gotten the first period off as this was a special occasion. Stands had been conjured to accommodate for the large crowd. Students took their seats, facing the memorial site. Sitting in front of the crowd were the guests: Harry, Kingsley Shacklebot and various Ministry members. Hermione and Draco took their seats next to each other next to McGonagall in front of the school. Hermione was sitting next to Harry.

Everyone there was quiet and still while the speeches from the guests took place. There seemed to be sorrow in the air. Afterwards, there was a minute silence to remember the ones that were lost. Many tears were shed by students, teachers and Ministry members, including Hermione who was crying into her handkerchief. Draco sat there uncomfortably while the proceedings went on. He felt like he didn't belong there, as if he himself committed all those murders. Draco just stared at the ground the whole time, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

When the ceremony was over, most students went back to the castle to continue with their classes while others stayed behind to console each other as they had family members who passed away. Hermione also stayed back to talk to the Ministry members, who were delighted to talk to her. Draco kept trying to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm and made him stay, "You're Head Boy!" she whispered to him angrily. It wasn't like anyone from the Ministry wanted to talk to Draco anyway, they all ignored him completely. Draco, through gritted teeth, looked over at Harry who was talking to Professor Slughorn.

The service was over and all the guests had left, except Harry who had joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table for lunch. There were people everywhere who were flocking to their table wanting autographs and pictures, some just wanting to get a glimpse of The Chosen One. Hermione had to eventually tell everyone to go away as it was getting a little out of hand. One Ravenclaw girl tried to sit in Harry's lap.

"Okay, okay of you go everyone, don't make me give you detention," said Hermione as she cleaned pumpkin juice off her skirt with her wand that some third year had knocked over.

"Honestly, can you believe some of these girls?" said Ginny, getting annoyed. "Do they not know that I, _his girlfriend_, am sitting right in front of him?"

Harry chuckled, "I can't help it if the ladies love me."

"Well then, you won't have trouble finding yourself a new girlfriend!"

"I was only joking, Ginny."

"So where are you heading after lunch?" intervened Hermione.

Harry took out a piece of paper from his pocket, "It says I have to do a talk to the seventh year dark arts lesson."

"That's my class! Come on I'll walk with you there. Oh and we have a new professor, you'll love him," Hermione smiled.

* * *

Draco was walking to his DADA class after lunch when he heard footsteps and laughter coming from behind him. He turned around to find none other than Scar-head and Granger heading towards him. Harry stopped in his tracks, smile fading from his face as he saw Draco staring at him. Hermione, at Harry's side, looked nervously between the two of them. Apart from the meeting last night, this was the first time they had been near each other since the battle of Hogwarts. Tension in the air grew as they both stood and stared at one another. Hermione was tugging on Harry's sleeve for them to move on, but Harry didn't budge.

"Well, look who it is. The Boy Who Lived, turned Chosen One, turned Auror," Draco smirked.

"Malfoy," nodded Harry, acknowledging him.

Draco stepped closer to him now, "How it must feel to be adored by everyone, everything turning out in your favour."

"What's wrong Malfoy? Daddy got into a spot of trouble so now you're no longer King of the school?" Harry moved in closer too.

"Harry, no!" whispered Hermione, tugging his sleeve some more.

"You'll pay for that one, Potter!" snapped Draco. At that moment, they both drew their wands and started firing spells at each other. Hermione had to dive out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Spells flew across the corridor ricocheting off the walls. One of the spells had hit Harry and he fell backwards. Malfoy walked over to him, wand raised, about to cast another spell when Hermione leapt in front of Harry blocking it. Draco's spell hit her square in the chest which made her rise in the air for a few seconds before dropping her back down to the ground, making a horrible crunching noise. Furious, Harry got up and was about to fire another spell when Penwith skidded into the corridor. He looked in shock as he saw Harry and Draco, wands brandished and Hermione on the ground.

"Malfoy, P..Potter!" said Penwith, looking star struck yet horrified. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sir, Hermione needs to go to the hospital wing, she's hurt!" said Harry.

"Harry, you were supposed to be doing a talk in my class today. And Draco, you should be in class by now"

Harry shot a nasty look at Draco.

"Right well...Harry...er...you look after the class while I get Professor McGonagall and Mr. Malfoy, take Miss Granger to the hospital wing," said Penwith, looking nervously between Harry and Draco, as if a bomb were about to explode.

"Why me?!" said Draco.

"Do not test me, you have already caused enough trouble. I would think that as being Head Boy, you would show more restrain. I never thought I would say this to a Head Boy, but twenty points from Slytherin!"

Harry headed for the classroom while Penwith made his way to McGonagall's office. It was just Hermione and Draco in the empty corridor. He looked down at Hermione who was passed out on the floor. He noticed that her ankle was bent at an odd angle. _Stupid girl, why did you have to get involved?_ Deciding he didn't want to still be there when McGonagall came over he scooped up Hermione in his arms, she was surprisingly light.

Draco made his way to the hospital wing, Hermione still passed out in his arms. Her wavy, thick hair getting tangled in his fingers, his arms touching the bare skin behind her knees as he carried her. He could faintly smell what seemed like Jasmine coming from her. The smell filled his head, it was like no other flower he had smelled before. His thoughts flashed back to his garden in the manor, there were mostly roses, peonies and lavender that were planted. This scent however was different, it was exotic and delicate. A sense of calm rushed through him.

* * *

He got to the empty hospital wing and placed Hermione gently on the closest bed. Just then Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Oh dear, what happened here?" she said as she made her way to Hermione.

"Um, she had a bit of an accident," said Draco, shifting his stance. "I think her foot's broken."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him sternly over her glasses, "I'll need a full explanation if I want to heal her properly Mr. Malfoy."

"Fine, I...er...kind of accidently stunned her, she passed out and broke her ankle."

"Fighting with your fellow leader? You two should be learning to get along."

"Yeah well, I didn't come here to be lectured!" Malfoy said and he started to make his way out.

"Hold on! Give me ten minutes and Miss Granger will be alright to go back. I can mend bones in a heartbeat." She got to work on Hermione's ankle.

Draco sighed and sat on the opposite bed as he watched Madam Pomfrey heal her. Finally, ten minutes later, she poured some potion down Hermione's throat and she woke up coughing and spluttering. Hermione sat up and looked around to see Draco watching her from the other bed.

"What are you doing here?" she said, frowning at him.

"Unfortunately, I _have_ to look after you because you can't keep out of the way," said Draco.

"So it's my fault that you hit me with _your_ spell?" Hermione started to get out of bed.

"Woah, take it easy," said Madam Pomfrey. "You may feel a little dizzy from the potion, so you will need assistance getting back to your dorm. No classes until you get full rest!" the nurse scolded, and with that she took off.

Draco held out his hand to help Hermione out of bed which she refused, "I'm fine on my own, I don't need your help!" She planted her feet on the floor and stood up. She swayed on the spot a little.

"Fine," Draco smirked and he started to turn around. Hermione made to step forward too but lost her balance and fell forward. Draco quickly turned around to catch her. He grabbed her arms to hold her up.

"Okay, maybe I need some help," she muttered.

They walked back to the common room slowly. Hermione had her arm around Draco's shoulder and he had his hand placed on her waist for support. The hallway spun as she walked, but Draco's strong arm around her held her up, she knew she wasn't going to fall. Hermione suddenly became very aware of herself. She realised that she must have looked a mess, her hair was all over the place and her uniform was all disheveled She looked through the corner of her eye at Draco who was looking straight ahead, his blonde silky hair brushing the top of his eyes, his breathing was slow and steady.

"Keep your eyes straight ahead, Granger. I can't see for the both of us _and_ carry you," said Draco. Blushing, Hermione's eyes darted forward.

They reached the dorm and entered Hermione's room. This was the first time Draco had been in here. The decor was different to his. Her drapes and bed sheets were red and yellow as appose to his green and silver ones and the room seemed to have a feminine touch to it. He lowered her into the bed, which she then kicked off her shoes and got under the covers.

"Oh, I have so much work to do! I can't afford to rest. Can you hand me my books on the dresser there?" she said.

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed the books and dumped them on the bed. "Anything else, Your Highness?" he said sarcastically.

"No, that's all."

Draco made his way out.

"Thank you," said Hermione in a small voice. Draco just nodded his head and closed the door behind him.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think so far :)**


	5. The Skull and the Serpent

**A/N: I have decided to be as un-cliched as possible when writing this story. So don't expect Hermione to be falling into Draco's arms all of a sudden :p I want to remain true to the characters. **

**_-Five-_**

**The Skull and the Serpent**

That night, after the incident between Harry and Draco, Hermione slept in her room, tossing and turning. She didn't know if it was the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave her, but she was having nightmares unlike anything she ever had. Since the war, she never had any terrifying nightmares but for some reason tonight was bad.

She was in the Malfoy Manor lying on her back on the cold stone floor. She couldn't move. All of a sudden, the pale and twisted face of Bellatrix hovered over hers, her frizzy long hair, tickling Hermione's face. A white hot pain seared through her arm making her scream. She cried out over and over for help but no one came. Hermione begged Bellatrix to just kill her and put her out of misery, but Bellatrix continued biting at her arm, chuckling darkly. Her head rolled over to the side and she spotted Dobby from the corner of her eye. He had a knife sticking out of his stomach; his rags drenched in blood, he was reaching one hand out to her. He had tears running from his orb-like eyes and he tried to reach out to Hermione, but his feet seemed to be stuck to floor. Dobby just watched as Hermione was getting tortured, she too reached her free arm out to him, but he was still standing meters away. She let out another yell of pain as Bellatrix continued to gnaw at her arm.

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily, sweating and tears streaming down her face. Her hand traced over her forearm where Bellatrix's bite marks had scarred her. She brought her knees up to her chin and sobbed into her arms, not being able to shake the horrible images from her head. Wiping away the tears and sniffling, she looked over to her clock, it was ten past twelve. Wide awake now, she got out of bed. She was still a little shaky on her feet from the potion, but still managed to walk. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cool water, washing away the saltiness from her tears and sweat. The dream still lingered in her head, Bellatrix torturing her, Dobby with the knife sticking out of him. She didn't want to go back to bed with those thoughts still, so she decided to go into the common room to read for a while to take her mind off it.

* * *

Draco sat in front of the fire, hands in his head. This had been the third night in a row that he couldn't sleep properly. Ever since the war, his head had been taken over by horrific thoughts. It didn't help that he was all by himself in his cold dark bedroom, being in there, alone only seemed to make it worse. It was usually the same things he played over and over in his head that made him feel miserable: Crabbe getting engulfed by flames, Dumbledore falling over the edge of the Astronomy Tower, living in fear of Voldemort and trying to please him. Even though Voldemort was dead, Draco still had reoccurring nightmares that Voldemort somehow returned from the dead and came after him and his family. Draco feared that he had not done enough to help Voldemort, and that he would come back and torture him or his parents. Draco stayed up a lot to avoid these nightmares and thoughts. On top of it all, he didn't have anyone to talk to about it and there was no way he was going to some strange counsellor to talk to. Draco's hand automatically reached to his left forearm where his Death Eater mark was, the skull and the serpent. Though Voldemort was gone, his mark still lingered on Draco's skin. It was a scar that haunted him, a reminder of what he had done.

He was sitting by the fire, these thoughts running through his mind, when he heard a door creak. Draco turned around to see Hermione making her way over. She only noticed him until she got to the sofa.

"Oh, Draco! I...I didn't know you would still be up... I'll go."

"No, it's fine," Draco muttered. He didn't want to admit it but even having the mudblood for company was alright, anything to distract him from his depressing thoughts. Hermione bit her lip then gingerly sat on the sofa next to him.

"I see you can walk now," said Draco.

"Yeah, the potion has mostly worn off," she said, shifting in her seat nervously.

"So...why are you up this late?" he said, still staring into the fire.

_Should I tell him about the dream? No! Don't show weakness around him,_ she thought. "Oh, just couldn't sleep. So...what about you?" she said quickly, trying to divert the subject.

Draco chuckled, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Granger. 'What goes on in that boy's head?' he mocked.

Hermione frowned, "I was only making conversation, no need to be rude."

They both remained silent for the next minute. Draco was fidgeting in his seat, jaw clenched, _should I tell her? I don't have anyone else to talk to. If I don't talk to someone, who knows what I'll do?_

Hermione, now uncomfortable just sitting there with him, started to get up when Draco said, "Wait, there is something..."

Hermione looked at him in shock, "What is it?"

He turned to face her, "D...do people say anything about me?"

She paused, lost for words at his question, "Um...well...no one has said anything to _me_. Is that what has been bothering you?"

Draco laughed, "Who said I was bothered by it? Like I care what those little brats think of me!"

"Then why did you ask?!"

Draco became serious now, "It's just...you don't know what it's like, going from being one thing and then something else in an instant. Everyone just seems so quick to judge."

"Well of course everyone is judging you, you used to be a Death Eater!"

Draco glared at her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just being honest. It may take a while, but people aren't going to instantly forgive and forget what your family has done."

"I know!" Draco sprang up from his seat, yelling now. "Can't you see that I hate what I did?! It eats me up inside everyday!" He drew back his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, "See this?! It's a reminder, everyday. I can't escape it!"

Hermione sat there, staring at him wide eyed. _Did I push him too far? Is he going to hex me now? Where's my wand? Oh Merlin, I left it in my room!_

"You want to know why McGonagall encouraged me to become Head Boy?" he continued, now pacing up and down in front of her.

Hermione didn't reply, but continued staring at him.

"It's because she saw it as a way of 'redeeming me,'" he continued. "She hoped that people would show a little respect towards me and make my return easier. But it has proven to be pointless." Furious, he collapsed in a heap on the sofa beside Hermione. She was still looking at him, frightened from his sudden outburst.

"I just wish I could get out of this school, but Father is making me stay. I don't know how I'll survive the year." Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. His breathing became steady again. He felt much better all of a sudden; the pressure on his chest had lifted. He opened his eyes to find Hermione still looking at him. Forgetting that she was still there, he straightened up in his chair and cleared his throat.

Hermione, scared to say the wrong thing, thought for a moment before saying softly, "You know why I couldn't sleep tonight? It was because I was having nightmares, nightmares about Bellatrix...and Dobby. I guess what I'm trying to say is, this war has affected all of us in different ways. You're reasons may be different to mine, but we are all trying to start a new life and it isn't going to be easy."

Draco looked up at her, taking in her words.

"Now is the time when we all need to pull together to get through," she continued. "And I agree with you that people are treating you differently." She took a deep breath, "So...I think as Head Girl, I should be helping you get through this," Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"You would love that, wouldn't you Granger?" he spat back. "I don't need your pity or your help."

Hermione sighed, "Well it seems like you _do_ need help. It's your decision whether you want it or not." She got up off the sofa and made her way back to her room.

Draco remained sitting in front of the fire, _Granger, helping me?! I will not seek help from that filthy mudblood! _Although he had to admit to himself that he felt much better after his vent. He gave a big yawn and went back to his bedroom. For the first time in a while, he felt sleepy.


	6. SPEW

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter took a little longer to write because I struggled to write about halfway through it. So I just had to take a little break. Hope you like it! xx**

**_-Six-_**

**_S.P.E.W._**

A few days had passed, Harry had left and Hermione was busier than ever with school work and Head Girl duties. On top of it all she decided to continue her S.P.E.W. club. As she was Head Girl, she was hoping that this status would boost the awareness of the club. She made posters and stuck them around the school and also decided to hold her first meeting the next day to get people to sign up. During her spare time, she walked around the school, shaking a container of S.P.E.W. badges at students.

"Come on people, elves have rights too! Buy a badge and join up, only two sickles!" she walked around the Gryffindor common room, shaking the container in people's faces.

"No offense Hermione, but no one really cares about 'elf rights'," said Ginny, as she was playing wizard chess with Neville.

"Rubbish! I bet there are loads of people who care! Like...err...Neville! You became a member a few years ago."

"What? Oh yeah...right," said Neville. He didn't have the heart to tell her he only joined to keep her off his back.

Just then, Hermione heard a voice from behind her, "You're not still on about that club are you?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. The rest of the Gryffindors all crowded around him too.

"George wanted me to see if anyone wanted to place any orders from the joke shop. Oh, and I've also come for a visit," he added quickly as Hermione glared at him.

Everyone in the common room was excited as Ron handed out flyers, advertising products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione pouted and sat on the sofa as she watched students forking out money to place orders. "So they can fork out galleons when they want but can't scrounge for two sickles to join S.P.E.W.?"

"Lighten up, Hermione," said Ron as he joined her on the sofa.

* * *

Later that evening after dinner, Ron joined Hermione in her common room. "So this is your common room, a bit small, don't you think?" he said as he plonked himself down on the sofa.

"It's only for two people," said Hermione as she sat at her desk and started her Potions homework.

"Oh yeah," said Ron miserably, "How's your new 'roommate'?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ronald."

"Fine," he said. They both sat there for a few minutes in silence, Hermione's quill scratching away furiously on the parchment.

Then all of a sudden Ron said, "Hermione...do you miss me?"

"What are you talking about?" she said, eyes still on her parchment.

"You know what I mean, do you still have feelings for me?" he said in a small voice.

Hermione put her quill down and looked at him, "Ron, you're making things complicated. I thought we would discuss this after I graduate?"

"Yeah...but what if you don't like me the same way a year later."

"That's absurd! Of course I'll like you the same, you're my best friend."

"Exactly! We're friends, but do you still want to be my girlfriend?"

"Ron...I..." she began. Just then the portrait swung open and in stepped Malfoy.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw Ron sitting there, _what is he doing here with her?_ For some reason his blood started to boil as he saw Ron talking to Hermione.

"Weasley! Why are you in here?" he scolded.

Ron got out of his seat, glaring at Malfoy. Hermione got up from her seat too, worried about what might happen if they stayed in the same room too long.

"R...Ron, I think you should go now, it's getting late," said Hermione nervously.

"Better listen to your girlfriend," said Draco to Ron, menacingly.

Ron turned to Hermione, "I'll talk to you later," he said with gritted teeth and he made his way out.

Once Ron had left, Draco walked over to his own desk and sat down, "What was he doing in here?"

"I'm allowed to have friends here, Malfoy. And for the record he is _not_ my boyfriend."

Draco snorted, "He isn't? Wow, I kind of feel sorry for the bastard now."

"What do you mean?"

"He is so clearly in love with you, and you're just stringing him along."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know if he's in love with me?"

"Trust me, I'm a guy. I know."

Hermione just shook her head in frustration and began collecting her things off her desk. Draco got up and strolled over to her desk and picked up a poster that was lying on it, "Why have you got all this rubbish lying around? I don't know about you but I don't like living in filth. You better clean this up."

Hermione snatched the poster from him, "For your information, I was going to clean it up and it's not rubbish, it's for my organisation. I've got so much to do before tomorrow's meeting!"

Draco paused for a moment before saying, "Do you need any help?"

Hermione gaped at him, "You want to help _me_?"

He shrugged, "Well it's a bit sad going to bed this early on a Friday night. So it's either that or I help you. Unless you don't want to me help?" he said threateningly.

"No! I need all the help I can get, thanks!"

Hermione gave him some flyers to fold and he got to work at his desk while she was on the floor in front of the fire, back against the sofa, drawing up a large poster. _This is very strange of Draco to want to help me. He must be feeling really miserable and lonely to want to do this, _thought Hermione. She felt awkward with the silence.

"Have you been getting much sleep? You know, because of your nightmares and everything," she said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, a bit better," he mumbled.

"So, are you going to talk to anyone about your issues?"

"I don't need to talk to anyone," he said with a strained voice.

"Well, I think you do. I can't be here for you to yell at every time you have an emotional breakdown."

Draco paused for a moment before saying, "Oh yeah, about that...I'm sorry I yelled at you the other night."

Hermione looked over to him in shock, _Malfoy, apologising to me?! Well this is definitely a first._ "Um...don't worry about it...its ok. We all have those days I suppose," she responded, taken aback from his apology.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes. Draco had just finished folding the flyers.

"Oh good, you're done! Can you pass them here?" said Hermione, still working on her poster.

Draco got out of his seat and made his way over to her, clutching the folded up flyers. He looked down at her poster, it was bright orange and had 'S.P.E.W.' written in big, black letters at the top. Under it was a picture of a hand drawn house elf looking sad and words under it saying, 'Stop the slavery!' Draco chuckled when he saw this.

"What?!" said Hermione, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a little juvenile, don't you think?"

"It's not juvenile. I think it sends the right message."

Draco sat next to her on the rug, he was only sitting inches from her. He could smell Jasmine on her again, the same thing he smelt when he carried her to the hospital wing. Once again, the intoxicating smell put his mind at ease. He took one of the pens and started to fix the drawing of the house elf.

"Hey, what are you doing? You'll ruin it!" Hermione tried to grab the pen off him.

Draco just shrugged her off, "Wait, I'm fixing it."

Hermione frowned at him, but watched as he made changes to the elf. She didn't want to admit it, but it looked much better.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" she asked, looking amazed.

Draco just smirked, "There are lots of things you don't know about me, Granger."

She looked up at Draco, staring into his grey eyes, him staring into her chocolate brown ones. Their bodies inches apart. They held their gaze for a moment before Hermione, suddenly aware of the situation snapped out of it, "Err...you know what? I think we made good progress tonight. I can finish the rest tomorrow morning. Thanks for your help." She quickly got up and started packing up her things furiously, blushing. Draco remained seated where he was and watched her as she gathered her things, looking at her in wonder.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed that night, head buzzing, thinking about Draco. She was picturing his grey eyes, his hand gliding across the paper, drawing those lines with ease. His brow creased slightly as he was concentrating, his silky hair falling forwards as he tilted his head down. Hermione furiously pulled her blanket over her face, trying to block these images out.

Meanwhile, Draco was tossing and turning in his bed, but not for the same reasons as usual. Instead of his usual nightmares, he was having a dream about Hermione. Her smell of Jasmine filling his head, the flames from the fireplace dancing in her dark brown eyes, making them sparkle. Sitting so close to her, he could see every freckle on her blushing face. Draco's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his dream. The images of her were still lingering in his head. He never realised it before, through all of that hate, just how beautiful she was.

**A/N: Please review, It motivates me to keep writing!**


End file.
